Renais Boarding School
by maknae.roli
Summary: After the events of FE8, everyone has to go back to school to learn everything they've missed, and must stay in dorms with partners. Innes is disappointed when Ephraim is not his roomate. Contains some minor InnesxEphraim with other pairings thrown in
1. Prologue

Renais Boarding School

Prologue

Innes let a deep frustrated sigh escape through his perfectly thin lips. He elegantly stood in the front of the school, titled, "School for the Sacred Stones", which was a boarding school for those who missed quite a few lessons due to the war. Sadly, Innes was one of them.  
Luckily, so was Ephraim.  
Since this was a boarding school, Innes naturally figured he would be able to dorm with his rival since he was but a prepubescent teen. Rivals of lances, bows, swords, girls, you name it, Ephraim was his bitter rival until the end.  
However, these were dorm assignments, and, sadly, Innes was not his roommate. Instead, this boy named Joshua was his 'buddy'. Huh. He tried to recall this boy's face, thinking something along the lines of, "Wasn't he that prince of Jehanna?"  
He shrugged it off and looked up and down the list for the name of Ephraim. His sister's name brushed by his eyes, and her roommate's name looked something like Neimi. Oh well, he couldn't be bothered with his sister's friends right now.  
There. Ephraim. He carefully looked over next to his name…  
Lyon. His mind felt like bursting out, yelling, screaming, crying, angrily tearing up the paper. How horrible! Oh, he felt like yelling.  
"Brother?" a strangely familiar voice cooed his nickname only one person could call him – Tana. He glanced over at her huge, blue, bubbly eyes, sending those 'I want it' waves through his body.  
He had no time to grumble and ask what she wanted, for that lyrical, soothing voice quickly rushed through his eardrums, making his heart flutter and fly away.  
"So it's you." Ephraim had appeared in front of the building, and tagging along was his sister, Erika. She squealed a girlish squeal and ran to her best friend, in which Tana made the same noise and hugged her joyfully.  
He always wondered how they could make those loud noises.  
"Hmph," Innes huffed, "so we meet again." This instantly changed Ephraim's slightly cheery expression to one slightly sarcastic, and his slightly thick lips formed a straight line.  
"Oh, so we don't see each other for just a month and you're already stirring things up," he remarked, "Typical, typical Innes."  
The next part for Innes was a simple blur of another rivalry they had: how many smart remarks they could throw at each other before one either gave up or their sister forced them to stop.  
"Lowly pig!"  
"Hold your tongue, lowlife!"  
"Oh, shut up, Mister 'I'm a weak arrow thrower!"  
"Oh yeah?! You can take my arrow and shove it up your. . ."  
Innes heard footsteps approaching at a rapid pace, and angry footsteps at that. The owner of the footsteps, the little dwarf Dozla, appeared to his perfect eyesight much sooner than Ephraim's 'I need glasses' eyesight.  


'Huh,' he thought, 'perhaps I'll use that in the next fight we have.'  
"Gwa ha ha, look L'arachel," he called, signaling to the Rausten drama queen, or rather, princess, who followed closely behind him. Her arrogant demeanor quickly filled the air, making both Ephraim and Innes focus on something else.  
"Well, this year sure will be fun. . .partner." Ephraim made a cold remark before he and his sister mounted their horses and galloped away.  
If Innes could've thrown a pillow at his rival, he would've.


	2. The wonders of the comepewtur

1

Innes had just finished moving in what he needed. Inside his dorm room was a simple bunk bed, this weird black and gray box, and a large window that opens to a balcony, since they were on the top floor.

Making sure that he did not get the top bunk, Innes wanted to make sure that he got there before his roommate did.

'Prince of Jehanna, whatever,' Innes complained to himself. He was carefully folding his clothes to put into the dresser nearby when the door flung open. There, in the doorway, stood the Devil's Luck himself, Joshua. His hair, instead of having his normal hat on, wrapped a bandanna around the top of his head and in Innes' view, he looked very much like a pirate.

"Hm, let me check my luck today," he said as he pulled a coin out from his pocket. He flicked it into the air, it spun around until it finally landed on the floor. Innes was surprised when he ducked down quickly, as if an arrow were shot at him, just so he could read the result. Innes hear him mutter, "Aw, man! It's tails."

"Hopefully you will be all right with the top bunk, buddy," Innes stated, making sure to say buddy as sarcastically as possible. Joshua sighed, his face tensing up in disappointment, muttering again to himself, "See? See? It's working already…"

Innes let out a frustrated breath, he really wished he was bunking with Ephraim.

--Lunchtime--

"So, you're the prince of Frelia right?" Joshua continued to blabber in Innes' ear every second that they stood in line, waiting for food. Classes haven't started yet, since some of the students, such as Ross, Ewan, and Amelia, still haven't made it to the school yet. Innes assumed it would be at least 3 more days, if not a week before classes even got started.

"Well, look who it is," a voice so familiar to Innes rang through his ears and his body. He turned to see the one and only Ephraim standing there, looking cocky, yet slightly lethargic. His hair was as wild as the remnants once were before they were silenced. It was obvious he had just woken up. However, his sister, Eirika, looked prim and proper as usual, her hair neatly combed, but today she wore it in two low pigtails. Although, he could easily care less.

"I see someone was fighting some demons last night," Innes mocked, "perhaps some pillow demons? Or were they drool demons?" He could feel Ephraim's anger growing, which of course he loved.

"Oh, just shove it," Ephraim snapped. Innes chuckled to himself, it seemed like he wasn't fully awake either.

"It seems like whatever happened," Innes began, "it must've taken your brain along with it. I believe I win this time." Ephraim quickly tensed, his sister behind him looking slightly agitated. Innes was relieved his sister wasn't there, or else she would've stopped it after the drool comment. Why did his sister have to like him so much?

Just as Ephraim opened his mouth to say something no-less than wimpy, a large booming sound kept erupting through the corridors, also shaking everything. For a moment, Innes thought it was an earthquake, but he quickly realized that was not the case.

L'arachel appeared in the cafeteria, and the booming stopped when Dozla waddled over to her side. Innes couldn't help but notice, that at Dozla's height, he could easily look up L'arachel's dress. No wonder he kept working for her.

Not that Innes wanted to, of course. Neither look up her dress or work for the drama princess of Rausten, no way.

"Gwa ha ha, Lady L'arachel," Dozla roared, "he couldn't have gotten very far. He must be in this room."

"I see him right now," L'arachel announced, raising her hand and pointing across the cafeteria, where, of course, Rennac was standing, looking like a chicken before its head gets cut off. Innes swore that he might've, if he were just a little more afraid, soiled himself, but obviously that didn't happen.

"Oh no," Innes heard Rennac moan, and he dove underneath one of the tables. Dozla hobbled over with L'arachel, the ground shaking with every step. L'arachel took her staff and started to poke Rennac with it, who kept trying to move away.

Innes decided to just go get lunch later and began to walk away, the mindlessly talking Joshua following behind him, saying things like "Do they have flowers in Frelia? I lived in the desert of Jehanna, so I only saw cactuses. By the way, don't ever sit on one. It's bad luck…"  
Just barely, Innes could hear Rennac say, "You know what L'arachel, why don't you just take that pretty staff of yours and shove up your hole, hmm?" All of a sudden, Innes felt the whole atmosphere of the room change, and then a bright light engulfed the cafeteria. He could hear Rennac screaming, but chose to ignore it.

After all, why go back when L'arachel was probably on PMS and in a horrible mood. He didn't want to push it very far.

Back in the room, Joshua finally quieted down and the room was silent. Innes stared in wonder at the black and gray box, and then finally asked Joshua, "what is this thing?"

"I dunno," he replied back, "I think it's a come-pew-tur or something like that." Innes gave him an odd look, but nodded.

"What's so special about this come-pew-tur?" he asked again, making sure to sound it out.

"Well, I heard it has this really cool thing called the enternet."

"The enternet?"

"Beats me what it is. We could find out."

Innes and Joshua combined their brains (or, in Innes' view, what little brain Joshua hadn't gambled away) and managed to turn it on. It made an interesting jingle that caused Joshua to jump from his seat and hide behind Innes.

"It's possessed by the Demon King!" he shouted almost at the top of his lungs. Innes sighed, "No, it's apparently starting up. How do you move on it?"

"I heard it was with a mows."

"What does it look like?"

"That clicky thing over there, see?" Joshua pointed to the mows.

"And then we just click the blue e." Innes was surprised by the brains he had. He clicked the blue e and this thing popped up.

"I'm going to guess that this is the enternet," Innes assumed, looking at Joshua, who nodded.

"Oh, I know! I'm going to look up my name!" Joshua declared, ramming Innes off the seat in front of the come-pew-tur.

Innes was upset, but he managed to ask while he got up and brushed himself off, "how will you manage that?" Joshua pointed to something with letters, numbers and various other things.

"I think this is a kee-bored." Joshua began to type his name in, while saying aloud, "Joshua Jehanna."

"Woah, that says Google," Innes said, shocked by this come-pew-tur. Joshua then said, "I wonder if there are any images of me—nope, none. Your turn."

Innes said, then typed his name on the kee-bored, "Innes Frelia." The Google popped up, and like Joshua, he clicked images.

"OH GOD NO," Innes yelled louder than Joshua. Joshua, however, seemed interested.

"Woah, were you seriously doing these things with Vanessa? And Eirika? And YOUR SISTER?"

"NO NO NO NO NO! That's DISGUSTING! I never did anything like that!" Innes shielded his eyes from the sight, but noticed that Joshua was still looking through the pictures.

"TURN IT OFF!" Innes reflexively kicked the come-pew-tur, causing it to suddenly go off. Steam came out of the bottom part and it cracked in half.

"Woah, Innes, you broke the see-pee-you," Joshua murmured again. Innes was sick of this.

And he hated this come-pew-tur, along with the see-pee-you, the kee-bored, and the mows.

Then he began to wonder if anything like this came up with Ephraim.


End file.
